


A Hopeful Dusk

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: They sat before the hearth, both of them staring into its flickering depths like it could answer any of their questions - mend either of their broken hearts.[Interlude for "We'll Think of Something." Takes place after chapter 4.]
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	A Hopeful Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: "A Hopeless Dawn," by Frank Bramley

They sat before the hearth, both of them staring into its flickering depths like it could answer any of their questions - mend either of their broken hearts.

The food on the table was getting cold, but Glorfindel couldn't bring himself to move them. Instead he ran his fingers through Erestor's hair.

It had taken some time to calm Erestor this time, his breathing had gotten so erratic as to have caught Glorfindel's attention from the other room. He'd left the food on the table and joined Erestor in the living room. His lover was sitting on the floor, gripping the cushion of the sofa like a man drowning. Slowly Glorfindel had slipped onto the sofa, placing a soft hand on Erestor's until it released the cushion, moving it to his lap where he held it, and repeated the process with the other hand.

One step at a time, Glorfindel relaxed Erestor until his lover knelt at his side, head on his knee, taking deep breaths though still lost in thought...

These episodes didn't happen quite so often anymore, but they still took him so completely that Glorfindel wondered if they would ever stop.

He'd had his nightmares himself of course, but they couldn't compare to what Erestor went through. When these terrors gripped him it was as though he was reliving the event itself. Still, Glorfindel hoped, that it would one day come to an end.

Until then, he would wait. He would sit by his lover's side and hold him, care for him, love him the way he knew best, and hope that it would be enough, that the flames wouldn't engulf them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Interlude for "We'll Think of Something." Takes place after chapter 4.


End file.
